Dear, Jenn
by his-red-head
Summary: What if Gibbs had written a letter to Jenny after she left him? Set a week after she left him.
1. Part One

**I'm not sure about this songfic. Probably because it seems out of character? Oh well, the song seemed fitting. So I heard this song and thought of Gibbs and how he felt after Paris.**

**Song: Hangin' In - Tanya Tucker**

**Characters: Jenny and Gibbs. A mention of Ducky.**

**Side Note: It is sort of starts in Jenny's PoV, switches to Gibbs' PoV and back to Jenny's. As always, please listen to the song. It isn't necessary, but it helps you understand the songfic better. **

* * *

Ducky had just left my house after bringing me an envelope with my name on it. All it had written on it was, _Jenn. _

When Ducky had handed the envelope to me, what he said made me curious. "I found this on Jethro's desk earlier today. I highly doubt he would send it to you, so I snatched it up and brought it to you. Jennifer my dear, he loves you. I'm assuming that the feeling is reciprocated? Whatever you do, just be gentle. His heart is fragile, just as much as yours.

With that, he left and I started reading the letter.

* * *

_Dear Jenn,_

_I'm not good at expressing my feelings nor, am I good with words._

_Jenn, you said goodbye on Tuesday, leaving me on a plane with just a letter in the seat next to mine._

_In the letter, you never specified if I would see you soon. Or if I would never see you again. I figured I would see you by the weekend._

_Maybe I didn't hear you right? Or maybe my old heart didn't listen? I don't know._

_I am writing you this letter and I may never send it. What if I was rejected by you?_

_Often, I wonder how you are and what you're doing. Whether or not, you're wondering the same about me._

_It's been lonely without you, Jenn. I'm hanging in there. Trying to anyway._

_I'm kinda running out of a reason to be strong. I may seem like a hard ass, but I'm really just a softie. For you that is._

_You're probably wondering why this effects me, so much. Back when I was in the Marines, I had a wife named Shannon, and a daughter named Kelly. While I was deployed, Shannon witnessed a murder at Pendleton. On the way to one of Kelly's piano lessons, someone sniped the NCIS agent that was driving them. All three of them died in the crash. I'm not trying to make you upset or make you pity me. I just wanted to get that off of my chest and to explain why I'm taking this hard._

_I guess you could say I'm hanging in, hanging out, hanging on._

_Can't really do a thing but think about you._

_But I know that I can make it through whatever comes, as long as there is still a chance to save our relationship. I hope to God there's a chance._

_I may never send this letter and if you ever come across it and decide to read it, know one thing._

_I will always think about you and our time in Paris._

_Love,_

_Jethro_

* * *

As soon as I finished the letter, I let out a gut-wrenching sob. "Oh God. What have I done?"

I knew I had to fix this. The only question was how.

* * *

**How did I do? Please review! xx**


	2. Part Two

**About that first part... I cried while writing it. It wasn't supposed to be too heavy-hitting in the feels, if that made sense? My intention was for this to be a one-shot, but let's face it: I can't have Jenny and Gibbs not be together. They need a happy ending, ALWAYS. And honestly, I can't write sad endings. But y'all probably knew that already.** **In this story, Jenny is 26 and Gibbs is 35 (probably odd, but I'm not sure what their ages were around the time of Paris)****.**

**Anyway... ENJOY!**

* * *

_I knew I had to fix this. The only question is how._

* * *

I couldn't stop thinking about what I did. He had, had a wife and a daughter that died. I left him, without thinking of his feelings. Only mine.

As I was walking into his house, I heard sounds of something being scraped across wood. That meant he was in his basement and working on a boat. Quietly, I made my way down the steps and hoped that he wouldn't turn me away and tell me to get out.

I seen him tense up and figured, that he knew I was there. "Jenn, what are you doing here?" The tone of voice he had, was a mix of confusion and sadness. It made me feel terrible, a feeling I probably deserved.

"Jethro," I said with a shaky voice, "I came to talk to you. To see you."

He asked, "Why?"

"Ducky gave me the letter you wrote to me. I don't think I've ever hated myself, more than I did after reading it," I paused to take a deep breath, hoping that it would stop the tears from falling.

Before I could say anything more, he was standing in front of me. "Let's go upstairs and talk. Okay?"

I nodded as he walked past me. This was going to be a hard conversation. It was a conversation that needed to be had, however.

He pulled out a chair from the kitchen table and walked around and sat at the other side of it. I felt like a little kid being scolded, and rightly so.

"Talk," was all he said.

I knew he wanted to look face to face. So, I looked up from my lap. "I was scared. Scared because this is the first time I've been in love, and scared that I'd lose you, like I did my father."

Jethro went to talk, but I held my hand up.

"You know the stuff I told you about my father? Well, the arms dealer that killed him is after me. I left partly because of it. I couldn't have him go after you too."

He nodded before asking, "What about the other reason you left?"

"I love you."

"Yeah, but why is that a reason to leave? You could've stayed."

"I have never been in love before. Not until I met you. Almost like Maria, in The Sound of Music. She's never been loved, save for the time before her parents died and for the nuns at the Abbey. She was scared of the unknown things when it comes to relationships and being in love."

I looked up with tears in my eyes, to see him looking at me. He was watching me intently.

My lip started to quiver as I whispered, "Jethro. I... I'm scared."

Then, I burst into sobs. Everything hit me full force, all at once; my father was killed, the killer is after me, and I caused Jethro pain.

I felt him come up behind me and pull my chair out from the table. He then knelt down in front of me and tilted my head so I was look at him while he spoke.

"Jenn, I love you too. I want you to know, that you don't have to be scared. I'll be there for you, always. No matter what."

"Do... Do you really mean it? I... I hurt you and would understand if you hated me."

"Yes. With everything I have, I am in love with you. Now, would you shut up? I want to kiss you."

Jethro's left hand, slid into my hair and scratched my scalp a little. His other hand had slipped underneath me as he lifted me out of the chair and sat me on the table, and stood between my legs.

My hands were on either sides of his neck and his hands had moved from my hair to my hips. We kissed deeply, lips moving over lips with soft sighs coming from both of us.

After a few minutes, we broke apart. When I got my breathing under control I asked, "Am I forgiven?"

"Yes. _But _only if you marry me."

"Nothing would make me happier than to be your fiance and your future wife."

Jethro reached into his pants pocket, and pulled a small ring out. It was a small, tasteful, circular shape diamond. The diamond rested on two thin bands, lined with multiple, tinier stones. Then, he slipped it on my finger.

"It's... It's so beautiful and I love it!"

Jethro gave me that devilish smirk of his. "I'm glad you love it, Jenn. You want to go upstairs and celebrate?"

"I thought, that you would never ask."

Jethro picked me up, and we went upstairs and spent most of the night, celebrating our engagement.

* * *

**So... does this make up for the sad feels of part one? I hope you enjoyed this much happier piece. I wanted to mention that this will _only _be a two-shot story. It won't go any further.** **If you've seen my his-red-head account on Instagram, you know the ring I'm talking about. **

**I would have updated sooner, but had a bad day yesterday. Don't worry, I am much better today. Jeopardy should be updated soon. I have the 2nd part mostly written but it doesn't flow smoothly with the 1st part. So I am trying to fix that.**

**Anyway, tell me what y'all thought! **


	3. Epilogue

**Hey guys! This was supposed to be a Christmas fic, but life had other plans. At work (I run a cash register), it has been busy and I've been distracted on my days off. That leads to writer's block.** **For right now, I am focusing mainly on NCIS. I am writing my SoM story and have a story in mind for the movie, It Takes Two. As for my other stories, I want to rewrite them at some point in 2020. However, life happens and I've no clue if my plans will work. Bear with me.**

**The first two chapters (the two-shot: Dear Jenn) take place in the beginning of April. This third part takes place in July of the next year (hence the title). Keep in mind that Gibbs is now 36 and Jenny 27. Italics is the wedding, which is a flashback. Just an fyi.**

**This is the 3rd and ****_final_**** part to "Dear Jenn". Also, this is a**** present for forceverandalways (sorry it's late).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After that day Jethro proposed to me in his kitchen, it has been an interesting year. We had to keep our relationship under wraps, mostly to protect our reputations from the rumors that were no doubt milling about the Navy Yard. There were only a select few that knew about our relationship; Ducky, SecNav, Jethro's father, and Tom Morrow- my predecessor. The only reason they were the few that knew was because they were the only ones who knew about Paris. They were also the only ones who could be trusted with our secret.

Over the past year, I quickly adjusted to my role as NCIS Director and was on the fast-track to gaining respect from the men who thought I wasn't a good fit for my job. When it came to hiding our relationship, it was difficult. Jethro had started staying at my house more often than not and only went to his house if he knew the team was going to be there, or if we had a little spat. Jethro and I had to ride in and drive to work in different vehicles, something that could be rather tedious.

Thankfully, we don't have to hide anymore. The reason we don't have to hide anymore is because we got married twenty-four days ago on July 1st.

* * *

**-NCIS-**

* * *

_I stood in front of the full length mirror in the corner of our bedroom, admiring my dress. It was dreadfully hot for the beginning of July so I opted for a light-weight dress. It was an ivory colored v-neck dress that went down to just above my knees. It was tight in the torso, but once it hit my midriff it flared out into a slightly poofy skirt. The bodice and skirt of the dress were separated by a small gold colored belt. My hair was in a very simple messy ponytail and I chose to not wear a veil. For jewelry, I wore a simple blue and gold diamond necklace with matching stud earrings_. _My makeup was mostly simple. I had light smokey eyes, eyeliner that was done to make my eyes pop, and long lashes, not the fake ones either. Tying everything together was my favorite red lipstick._

_"Well, how do I look, Ducky?"_

_He smiled at me. " Jennifer, you look amazing. Rather timeless and elegant, if I do say so."_

_"Thanks," I looked at the clock above us, before continuing, "Shoot! Ducky, we got to head to Jethro's house! Oh my gods, Ducky! I can't be late to my own wedding!"_

_"Calm down," Ducky said as he handed me my bouquet of purple flowers. "We have about thirty minutes to spare and Jethro's house is only a ten minute drive. We have time, Jenny."_

_As we entered into Jethro's house, we were ambushed by Abby. " Jenny! Jenny! Jenny! Oh my gods! You look amazing!"_

_"Thank you Abbs."_

* * *

_The next twenty minutes flew by very quickly. The next think I knew, it was time to say our vows._

_When our hands joined together, I felt this jolt of electricity that reached down to my core. It was something almost euphoric feeling and I couldn't explain._

_The officiant went through the typical ceremony jargon, before telling me to say my vows first._

**_"Jethro, I never believed in love at first sight, but that was until I met you. When I first looked into your crystalline blue eyes, I was instantly drawn to you," I paused as I tried to keep my composure,_**

**"_Now, _****I pledge to you that your name will be the one I cry out loud in the night**, **a****_nd your eyes into which I smile in the morning._**

**_I promise to you my living and dying breath, equally in your care,_** **_and to_****_ tell no strangers of our grievances._**

**_These are my wedding vows to you_****_ in _****_a marriage of _****_equals."_**

_By now, I could feel my composure slipping. Especially when Jethro started to say his vows._

**_"Jenny. The day you walked into the bullpen in your fancy sky-high heels, I knew I was in trouble._**

_**For as long as I've known you, you have turned my life upside down. Because of you, I can laugh, I can smile and **I am able to da**re and to dream more than I ever have," Jethro paused a few moments to wipe away my tears before continuing.**_

_**"You are, and forever will be, the love of my life, my soulmate, my person. Thank you for the miracle of you. I love you."**_

_With that, the officiant announced that we were now husband and wife and that we could kiss._

_It was a beautiful thing to finally be married to the man I've loved for so long._

* * *

**-NCIS-**

* * *

Twenty-four days later, it was 'Christmas' July. The gift I am giving Jethro is so unbelievably precious and I am hoping he would be okay with it. I hope because of his past family.

As we sat in the oversized armchair in front of the television, I pulled a pregnancy test from the pocket of my jumper. When I handed it to him, he looked at it, like it was an alien with three heads. "Jenn, what is this?"

"It's a pregnancy test, Jethro."

He gasped as he looked closely at the results. "Do... does this mean what I think it means? Are you pregnant?"

I was elated by the look of happiness on my husband's face. "Merry Christmas, Jethro."

Then, we kissed and spent the rest of the night celebrated the new life we created.

* * *

**I know it isn't directly mentioned in the first two chapters, but Jenny is Director. Their vows are some that I got off of Pinterest, but I did change a few things on them.**

**I hope you guys love this epilogue, because I wanted it to be as perfect as possible. There will be a picture of Jenny's wedding dress on my Instagram (his-red-head). Also, I am in the process of finishing the next chapter of "Lost In Bliss" and "First Only".**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**Ashley xx**


End file.
